Puppy Eyes
by CacoPhoniA
Summary: Matt has puppy eyes, and who can resist them?


**Puppy Eyes.**

People had told Matt, from the time he was small, that he had puppy eyes.

For some reason, he always took pride in this fact.

He knew that his eyes could make people feel sorry for him, or get him whatever he wanted. A perfect example of this was Mello.

"Mels, pleeeaaase!"

"Matt, no."

"PLEASE."

"Matt, no."

"Mels…." _Cue eyes._

Mello looked over at him, icy eyes warming over when he spotted the grass-green eyes that were staring at him so intently. They started to water, giving the perfect impression that Matt was about to start bawling.

And Mello wasn't going to be present when that happened.

"Okay, okay, fine! Put those things away, God!"

Matt grinned asininely, pulling his orange goggles back over his eyes. Mello sighed.

"You are VERY lucky I love you, Mail."

Matt's cheeks pinked a little, but kept grinning. Mello could just imagine a Pomeranian tail swishing back and forth behind his red-headed best friend's back.

Mello stared at the wall of their little apartment, wondering why he even bothered anymore.

The Kira case was absolutely out of control, and stress was giving him a massive migraine. How would he manage to overthrow Near if he was stuck in a rut like now?

Matt stared down at his DS, cigarette poking out of his mouth. Ash dropped off the end, landing on the carpet.

"Matt! You're gonna burn us to death one of these days..." Mello moaned, flailing backwards over the arm rest of the chair he sat in.

"What? Oh." Matt took the cigarette from his mouth and ground it into the coffee table, absentmindedly flicking it away.

"Matt! Jesus Christ."

"I'm an Atheist."

Mello heaved another huge sigh.

"You are impossible."

Matt looked up, eyes skeptical and mischievous.

"Who, me? No."

Mello glared at him. How the hell did he end up housing this idiot?

"_You're my best friend, right, Mels?"_

A third sigh blew past his lips. Oh yea. That.

Plus, he had flashed those damn eyes of his at him. He swore to God every time Matt used his secret weapon on him that he would claw them right out of his pretty little head.

However, he could never bring himself to do it. The very thought of it made him shudder.

"Mello?"

"What?" he looked over at the red-head with slight annoyance.

"I beat my game. Can we go get a new one?"

Mello groaned angrily and looked at the ceiling.

"We are supposed to be watching the monitors and listening."

"But nothing ever happens. It'll only take a minute, I swear."

"A minute for you is like 3 hours! Anything could happen during then!"

Matt put down his DS and looked at Mello, ready to unveil the 'weapon' if need be. Sometimes he could just whine his way out of things, but he had a feeling that wouldn't be the case this time.

"Mello."

"Matt, don't even fucking look at me! It's not going to work this time!" He kept his eyes glued to a water stain on the ceiling, determined to ignore the sparkly emerald orbs no doubt being shot his way.

Matt pushed his goggles up into his hair, blinking a few times to generate a few tears. Then he stood, walking over to Mello and looking down, directly into his eyes.

"Please, Mels?" He made sure his eyes wavered a bit.

"No."

"Please?"

"No!"

Matt set a pout on his face, looking at Mello even more intently.

"Oh, okay…Well, I guess I should listen to you, you are my best friend, after all…" He added a little shaking to the edge of his voice, turning to sit.

Mello felt his stomach shrivel up. Dammit. DAMMIT! He knew using those two words were even worse than the eyes!

Matt sniffed a little, looking back at Mello for a second before sitting.

Mello groaned.

"Mattie, please don't do this."

"Do what?" He looked up, tears brimming at the edge of his eyes.

"Oh, fine! Just quit it, you're killing me!" Mello got up, taking off his headphones.

Matt's eyes dried in record time, and he jumped up, grinning.

"Thanks, Mels. You're awesome."

"Damn right I am…" Mello grumbled.

**A/n: So… I'm back! With new stuff. *coughs nervously* Uh… R&R please!**

**- - Yuki**


End file.
